Survivors
by Riku Uzumaki
Summary: Sasuke makes a different decision than he does in the Manga, Jiraiya survives, and Naruto's world is just another planet in the Dragon Ball universe... meaning that they could recieve an unwanted visitor... DBZ startoff, DB for the rest of the story.
1. Sasuke's Decision

**Riku: The ultimate crossover in the history of crossovers has begun!**

**Naruto: Finally! Now are you going to tell me who I'm going to be paired with?**

**Riku: Find out in chapter 4**

**Jiraiya: I already know that chapter 1 revolves around Sasuke, and since chapter 3 is going to revolve around Naruto's love interest… what is chapter 2 going to revolve around?**

**Riku: You're still alive enough to talk to me aren't you? So what do you think? (Sarcasm)**

**Jiraiya: It's going to about ME?! Really?!**

**Riku: Yup! Congratulations, I have chosen to save the life of a really big pervert**

**Jiraiya: I am NOT a pervert! I AM A SUPER PERVERT!!!**

**Naruto: *Whacks Jiraiya on the head* that's not something to be proud of Pervy-Sage!**

**Jiraiya: OW!**

**Riku: Anyway, I do not own Naruto or anything involving the Dragon Ball series, enjoy!**

Sasuke's Decision

Sasuke thought that after he'd finally killed Itachi, his troubles would finally be over. He'd finally return to the Leaf Village and accept their judgment pertaining to his actions. What he didn't expect was falling into the clutches of Madara Uchiha himself. Madara had just told him the truth about Itachi and what really happened at the Uchiha Massacre, and right now a thousand thoughts were running through Sasuke's head right now. Only Sasuke knew what he was thinking.

'_So… my clan was planning a coup, and Itachi was ordered to put it down, and he succeeded with Madara's help. However, the coup was only planned because my clan was being isolated in one sector because the elders were suspicious. They believed that an Uchiha was behind the attack, and in a way, they were right. I don't care what Madara said, I could tell that Itachi wasn't lying when he said Madara was behind the attack. Because of the attack, the elders and Danzo got suspicious of the Uchiha clan, which caused my clan to become isolated, which then caused my clan to plan a coup because they felt threatened, which forced Itachi to enlist Madara's help in putting down the clan… all roads point back to Madara…' _Sasuke thought.

"Hn" Sasuke grunted.

"It looks like you've come to a decision Sasuke, so what'll it be? Will you join me in wiping out the Leaf Village?" Madara asked.

Without any warning, and without any chance of avoiding the attack, Sasuke shot a blade of lightning out of his left hand. The blade made solid contact with Madara, and pinned him to the wall of the cave they were in by his gut.

"I decline, there's no way I'll ever join you… you're the root cause of my family's destruction, and all the strife that's in the world today! You should've died in the Valley of the End decades ago. Now I'll finish what the first Hokage started all those years ago…. by ending your life!" Sasuke proclaimed.

The end of the lightning blade that was lodged in Madara's gut branched off into more blades, much like the first attack Sasuke used on Itachi's clone yesterday. The various blades of lightning pierced all of Madara's vital organs, killing him in a very painful fashion.

Madara Uchiha was now dead, making Sasuke the last Uchiha.

* * *

An hour later…

Sasuke was now up and about again and found his squad, Team Snake. When he informed then about what happened, he tossed Itachi's body into the sea and pocketed the vial that contained Itachi's Mangekyo eyes. The grief that he was feeling for his brother right now was so intense that it involuntarily activated his Sharingan and transformed it, giving him his own version of the Mangekyo Sharingan.

Sasuke looked at his team and said, "Starting now, we have a new goal and name… our new name is now… Team Hawk… and our goal… is the destruction of Akatsuki!"

* * *

Meanwhile, near a village just south of the Land of Rain…

A woman that just so happened to be an expert healer like most of the people in her village, her village had no name, and was not very well known. The only ninja to ever visit the village was Tsunade of the Sannin, and that was because she was wounded and desperate for help. This village was also the place where Tsunade learned how to be a medic.

Anyway, the woman was gathering water in a bucket to carry back to her family, when she noticed that the water in the river started to take a red hue, the very same color as blood.

The woman immediately looked upstream and noticed that the body of a shaggy, white-haired man with only one arm drifting downstream.

The woman's medical instincts kicked in and immediately ran over to the man and dragged him out of the water. She also noticed that he had black metal rods that were also spiked, lodged in his back and his throat was almost completely collapsed, making it almost impossible to breathe. All in all, it was a miracle that he was even alive.

The woman first removed the metal rods from his back and preformed healing ninjutsu on his wounds. She then did the same with his right arm, and once she deemed that he was fit for transportation, she dragged him back to the village, hoping that it was not too late to save him.

* * *

**End of Chapter**

**Jiraiya: Did you have to make me show up like that?**

**Riku: Hey! At least I let you live!**

**Sasuke: So… my goal in this one is to eliminate Akatsuki… does that mean I'll be making an intervention during Pain's invasion?**

**Riku: No, you'll be killing Kisame at that time while the rest of your team is killing Zetsu.**

**Naruto: So my battle with Pain is pretty much going to be cannon?**

**Riku: Yep!**

**Naruto: Hinata is going to go through her little confession scene as well?**

**Riku: See previous answer**

**Naruto: So chapter 4 is going to be about me and Hinata?**

**Riku: To an extent**

**Naruto: I KNEW IT!**

**Riku: So anyway… please review, and tell a few of your friends about this… crossovers don't normally get many reviews.**


	2. A Pervert's Miracle

**Jiraiya: Now's my time to shine!**

**Naruto: And by that, you mean start perving on everything wearing a skirt**

**Jiraiya: Would you stop that already!**

**Naruto: I'm only stating what's true, so stop complaining pervy-sage**

**Jiraiya: Humph!**

**Riku: Well anyway! I do not own Naruto or anything Dragon Ball related!**

* * *

A Pervert's Miracle

Jiraiya was in pain right now, very serious and painful pain, but how was that possible? Aren't the dead supposed to be unable to feel pain? Jiraiya was lost and confused at this, he fully believed that after losing his right arm and being stabbed in the back so many times, that he wouldn't survive. Yet somehow, he's still able to feel pain after death… was his death so painful that the pain of his injuries carried on to the afterlife?

"Ugh…" Jiraiya moaned while squeezing his right hand… _'Wait… right hand? Didn't I loose that?'_ Jiraiya thought.

"Look, he's waking up!" a woman's voice said.

"About time, he's been out for over a week. I was beginning to think that we might have had to pull the plug" a man's voice said.

'_So I'm not dead… but how am I able to move my right arm? I'm not suffering from phantom pain am I?'_

"It looks like his re-grown arm is working fine too"

'_Re-grown? How did they manage to do that? They'd have to be capable of teaching Tsunade medical jutsu to do that! Wait… I remember Tsunade saying that she once came across a small village full of medics, and those medics were capable of healing any injury. Including lost limbs, did I somehow drift all the way to that village before death caught up with me?'_ Jiraiya pondered.

"Hmm… I remember that ninja named Tsunade mentioning that she had two teammates, one of the descriptions included a man with shaggy white hair and red markings underneath his eyes. Do you think that this is Jiraiya?" the man asked.

"Hmmm… maybe, I don't know because I wasn't even born yet when she visited" the woman said.

'_Oooh, one of by doctors is a female nurse! I really hope she's hot! Her voice already hot! Come on eyes… OPEN ALREADY SO I CAN SEE THE BEAUTY OF WOMEN AGAIN!!!' _Jiraiya shouted in his mind.

Jiraiya managed to crack his eyes open just enough to see his doctor and nurse, and he wasn't disappointed when he saw the nurse. She was in a standard nurse's outfit, and had raven black hair and green eyes, and she has modest sized breasts, but Jiraiya always puts that into account when he examines a woman.

"Hey, look he's waking up! Do you think he'll be able to speak?" the woman asked.

"Don't get your hopes up too high, we may have managed to uncollapse his throat, but he hasn't spoken for over a week so his voice is obviously going to be a little weak for a bit" the doctor said.

"Heh… you're right, my voice does sound and feel kinda weak…" Jiraiya managed to push out in a raspy voice.

"YOU'RE AWAKE! I was really worried, when I saw you practically dead in the river, I thought that even Dr. Bunansa here wouldn't be able to save you" the woman said.

"Dr. Bunansa, where have I heard that name before… wait, aren't you the person that taught Tsunade medical jutsu?" Jiraiya asked.

"So, she told you about me. Yes, I am the man that taught Tsunade medical jutsu, and you are Jiraiya of the Sannin are you not?"

"Yeah… that's me"

"How did you end up in that condition? Your throat was almost completely collapsed and you had these odd black spikes lodged in your back. Not to mention that you were missing your right arm!" the woman asked.

"It's a long story…" Jiraiya said and explained his story about how he infiltrated the Rain village and his fight with 'Pain' Akatsuki's supposed leader, and his reason why he fought him.

(A/N: If you haven't gotten far enough in the manga to know what I'm talking about than I suggest you read because I'm not gonna explain it because I'm far too lazy to do it!)

"That's a hard story to swallow… but I believe you" the doctor said.

"Whew, that's a relief, for a second there I thought you would label me as a loon and then kick me out of the village while I'm still recovering!" Jiraiya said in relief.

"Don't worry; we won't do that unless you do something perverted or offensive enough to warrant us kicking you out of the village" the woman said.

'_Damn, I'll have to stay on my toes when doing my 'research' then or I'll be kicked out while I'm still recovering… must… resist… perversion impulse! (Accidently imagines Tsunade in a two piece swimsuit that leaves little to the imagination) Not… resisting… well!'_

* * *

A week goes by and Jiraiya is let out of the medical ward of the village's medical ward. He is asked to stay an extra week and not use any techniques that require a lot of chakra to finish his rehabilitation.

Jiraiya was a little disappointed that he wasn't going to be spending much time in the hospital anymore, but that was only because he no longer had any more hot-sexy nurses tending to his every need. He was however, also glad to get out because now he got to see the breed of women in this village and how beautiful they were, and he wasn't disappointed.

Half a week later, he found the hot springs, and immediately, his mind went to 'research' mode. Much to his chagrin, this village had no mixed bathing, so that meant he had to peep to see his 'research subjects.' Unfortunately, he was caught, brutally beaten by the scorned women that he was peeping on, and then kicked out of the village.

It was a good thing that Jiraiya was a fast healer, and already rehabilitated enough to reverse summon or he would have been lost until he managed to have enough chakra to do so.

* * *

When Jiraiya finished reverse summoning himself to Myobokuzan, the first thing he saw was a very surprised Ma and Pa.

"J-Jiraiya-boy! You're alive!" Pa said, Ma was still gaping with her jaw on the ground.

"I cut it close, but somehow I managed to survive long enough to drift into a river that lead to an unknown village of amazing medics. They managed to fix me up as good as new, literally! They even somehow managed to re-grow my arm!" Jiraiya explained.

"You do know that you could have just summoned us instead to let us know that you're alright" Ma said.

"I could have, but then I would have had to reverse summon myself here later to finish my Sage training" Jiraiya said in a serious voice that meant that he was serious about this.

"Oh, so you wish to finally finish your training in Sage Mode so you won't need us to channel nature chakra for you. Much like Naruto is able to do now" Pa said.

"WHAT?! Naruto has mastered Sage Mode now?!" Jiraiya shouted in surprise.

Pa just nodded and said, "He has, he also used it to defeat Nagato, he truly is the child of prophecy. The only thing that could probably stop him now would be some alien tyrant flying down from space and launching a death-blow to the planet" (Little did Pa know that he saying that just jinxed it!)

"Ha! Yeah right! What are the chances of that happening!" Jiraiya laughed.

"Very small, but since you're here, I suggest we get down to business, I believe it's time for you to finish your Sage Mode training. You're actually behind Naruto in it, Naruto has mastered it to the extent that the only toad-like qualities he gained were red marks around his eyes and toad-like eyes!" Ma said.

"He really came that far along?" Jiraiya asked.

"Yes, he did, the only thing in the Sage Mode training that he couldn't master was the fusion part that you are able to do, but that's only because of the Kyuubi's interference" Pa said.

"At least there's something I can do that he can't…" Jiraiya mumbled.

Pa wacked him on the head with his stick, "Enough grumbling! I have hell to put you through!"

'_I'm already starting to regret this…'_ Jiraiya internally complained.

* * *

**End of Chapter 2**

**Riku: and now for a recap; let's see… Sasuke has killed Madara and sworn to destroy Akatsuki, and Jiraiya has miraculously survived and has made a full recovery, and now Jiraiya has decided to finish his Sage Mode training. I'd say we're in pretty good shape so far!**

**Naruto: So, who gets to wrap thing up here?**

**Riku: Hinata gets to**

**Hinata: Okay then… please review, it would make Naruto sad if you didn't.**


	3. Akatsuki's Fall

**Riku: Time to end Akatsuki!**

**Sasuke: I guess this is my time to go from anti-hero to hero?**

**Riku: Yep!**

**Sasuke: Sweet…**

**Riku: I do not own Naruto or the Dragon Ball series, so that means that the owners have no right to sue! They have enough money already and I don't have enough money to get them much richer anyway…**

* * *

Chapter 3

Akatsuki's Fall

Kisame Hoshigaki was following Zetsu's trail, trusting that the greatest tracking ninja in the world would lead him to the Hachibi without any trouble. One thing he wasn't counting on though was Sasuke and Team Hawk blocking his path.

"Hmmm… well if it isn't Sasuke Uchiha. I believe that if my instructions are correct, if you show up then I'm supposed to leave the hunt for the Hachibi to you then" Kisame said.

"Then I guess the Hachibi will remain free then" Sasuke said while Suigetsu snuck up behind Kisame and prepared a beheading strike.

"Kisame! Behind you!" Zetsu's white half warned from the trees.

Kisame turned around and ducked upon seeing the Executioner's Blade swinging directly for his head. Kisame smirked upon seeing Suigetsu again after distancing himself from his opponent.

"Well, well, well, it seems we meet again Suigetsu. It looks like you've been taking pretty good care of Zabuza's Executioner's Blade Zanbato" Kisame remarked.

"Well I do take good care of my swords, but anyway, sorry to say this Kisame, but I have to kill you now" Suigetsu said.

"Alright here's the plan, Juugo, Karin, you two deal with Zetsu while Suigetsu and I deal with Kisame" Sasuke ordered.

"Right!" the group said.

"Alright then, move out!" Sasuke ordered.

With that, Karin and Juugo chased after Zetsu while Sasuke and Suigetsu charged at Kisame.

* * *

Karin and Juugo were chasing after Zetsu successfully with Karin's sensory ability and Juugo's animalistic senses in his first stage curse mark mode. Zetsu eventually gave up on trying to escape and waited for them in a clearing while preparing a jutsu.

"Juugo, be careful he's up to something, his chakra is fluctuating… it looks like he's preparing a jutsu" Karin warned.

"It doesn't matter because I'm going to kill him all the same!!!" Juugo said in his curse mark mode, clearly insane for the time being.

'_Why did I have to be stuck with wacko over here? Why couldn't I be teamed up with Sasuke instead?'_ Karin internally whined.

When Juugo and Karin entered the clearing, Zetsu completed his jutsu and slammed his hands on the ground and shouted, "Earth Style: Giant Earth Dome!"

When the jutsu was completed, a giant earth dome encased all 3 combatants.

"Now I can kill the two of you and eat your corpses at my leisure" Zetsu's black half said as he merged himself with the dome.

Juugo was getting even more insane and a chakra cannon was forming on his right arm. Karin noticed this and decided to direct Juugo to where Zetsu was located. Karin used her sensory abilities and noticed that Zetsu was waiting at the top of the dome.

"He's at the top of the dome Juugo!" Karin said, pointing at the top of the dome.

"Gotcha!" Juugo yelled out while firing a blast of condensed chakra at the determined location.

Zetsu narrowly escaped the blast and was standing in front of the two again, but had to run and hide in the walls again immediately before Juugo could grab him and fire his chakra cannon at point blank range.

'_That was close… if I get hit with that chakra cannon just once I'll be dead! I have to get rid of that sensor girl first or I'll never be able to get close enough to kill them' _Zetsu thought.

* * *

Sasuke and Suigetsu were fairing a lot better against Kisame than Karin and Juugo were. Since it was more of a 2 against 1 sword duel, Sasuke and Suigetsu had the advantage. They actually had Kisame backed into a corner until Kisame merged with Samheda and created an enormous sphere of water. Sasuke would have drowned if Suigetsu hadn't distracted Kisame enough for Sasuke to escape the dome and gasp for breath.

Suigetsu really wasn't doing so well now that he was facing Kisame all on his own with Samheda at full power. Whenever Kisame got a solid hit on him, he took a portion of his chakra with him.

'_This is bad, I may be able to breathe underwater because of my kekkei genkai, but that isn't going to make a difference here if I end up getting killed anyway!'_ Suigetsu thought.

Suigetsu only had one more chance to at least hit Kisame before he was drained of his chakra and then killed. Suigetsu flew through some had seals and shouted out in his mind, _'Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!'_

A giant dragon made completely out of water formed behind Suigetsu formed and then charged at Kisame at full speed. Due to Kisame not expecting this, it hit him at full force and pushed him back a good distance. Suigetsu thought he had Kisame for a second until he felt something moving behind him. He turned and saw Kisame about to hit him again, Suigetsu tried to dodge but failed and received a brutal haymaker that drained what little chakra he had left. With no chakra left, Kisame used this to his advantage and separated himself from Samheda and dropped the water dome that surrounded him. After that, he plunged Samheda into Suigetsu and ended his life.

Kisame was about to start looking for Sasuke, only to turn around to see Sasuke with his Mangekyo Sharingan active. Kisame accidentally looked into his eyes and fell into the world of the Tsukiyomi.

* * *

"Welcome to the world of the Tsukiyomi, Kisame. Here, I control all of reality, and for the next 72 hours, you will watch as your body is turned to sushi and eaten by a sushi loving Akimichi."

Kisame was horrified as a sushi chef took out his butcher knife and cut Kisame into pieces of well prepared sushi, yet somehow, he was still able to watch as a fa- well, um, chubby Akimichi ate the pieces of sushi.

A few minutes later after Kisame was done screaming, he woke up to see himself chained to a wooden pole all over again in one piece. He then saw the sushi chef looking at him with a sadistic look in his eye and was also wearing a sadistic smile. He also had an apron on that said "I Love Sushi."

Kisame turned his head and saw Sasuke looking at him and Sasuke just said, "70 hours 59 minutes and 59 seconds to go…"

Kisame then screamed again as his body was hacked away at again.

* * *

In the outside world, Kisame's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he collapsed from the mental stress. Sasuke used this to his advantage and impaled him through his heart while Kisame was down.

After Sasuke made sure that Kisame was dead, he went over to Suigetsu's bloody body to see if he could be saved. Sasuke checked for a pulse and saw that there was none. Choosing to respect his teammate's body, Sasuke blew a hole into the ground with a lightning jutsu and buried his teammates body. He then found a shattered tree stump that was lying around and used it as a grave marker for his teammate's grave.

Sasuke then said a silent prayer for his teammate and walked off in the direction his other teammates left in and then heard and saw an explosion in that direction. Fearing for his teammates lives, Sasuke hurried off in the direction of the explosion.

* * *

The fight between Juugo, Karin, and Zetsu was at a stalemate, neither side was giving an inch. At least that was until Zetsu found an opening on Karin, using it to his advantage, Zetsu flew through some hand signs and shouted out, "Earth Style: Earth Spikes Jutsu!"

A massive amount of earth spikes shot out of the ground and were headed straight for Karin. Karin jumped back and dodged as well as she could to avoid the spikes, but since the entire arena was made of earth, she was then backed into the wall and then impaled by a spike that shot out of the wall and was killed instantly.

"One down" Zetsu's black half said.

One thing that Zetsu didn't notice was that Juugo used this distraction to his advantage and grabbed Zetsu by the cloak and held him up in the air. Juugo was laughing manically as he shouted out, "and now it's time to kill you!"

Juugo was now charging his chakra cannon, ready to shoot Zetsu at point-blank range. He almost did it too, that was until Zetsu substituted himself with a pile of mud when Juugo shot him. When Juugo noticed that he didn't kill Zetsu, he turned around and tried to find him. When he found out where Zetsu was, it was too late, Zetsu shot earth spikes from the wall and nailed him to the wall by his arms and legs. When Juugo realized his predicament, he was infuriated and shouted out, "what have you done to me? It doesn't matter because I'm still going to kill you anyway! I have to kill you!!! Even if I have to die trying!!!"

Zetsu was about to move in and eat Juugo alive like the cannibal he was until he noticed that Juugo was charging all of his chakra in one spot. Realizing that Juugo was going to self-destruct, Zetsu dropped the earth dome that he encased Karin and Juugo in and tried to run away, but it was too late. Juugo self-destructed and vaporized everything in a half-mile's radius, including Zetsu, Karin's corpse, and himself.

* * *

Sasuke arrived at the site of the crater and noticed that there was nothing left of his team, he was the sole survivor of Team Hawk, just like he was the sole survivor of the Uchiha Clan. Sasuke fell to his knees and wept for his team, he then said a silent prayer for Karin and Juugo, just like he did for Suigetsu earlier. He then thought, _'The Akatsuki is no more, Madara, Akatsuki's true leader was killed by my own hands just like Kisame, and Zetsu was killed in that blast. I also heard that Akastuki's false leader, Pain, was defeated by Naruto a few days ago. Heh, it looks like that loser came a long way, maybe I should have a sparring match with him when I get back… although that's probably not going to happen because the second I get back, ANBU will probably escort me to the council chambers for a hearing. I'll probably be executed at worst and put on probation at best, but since I'm the last of the Uchiha clan, and I never really did kill any loyal leaf ninja, maybe I'll be let off the hook easily… heh, I can only hope…'_

Sasuke then looked at the horizon and thought home…

"Well, I guess its homecoming time…"

* * *

**Riku: Akatsuki is no more!**

**Sasuke: Yeah, thanks to me**

**Naruto: Try to remember that next chapter is where I make my grand debut in this fic. Oh, it's also Hinata's grand debut too!**

**Hinata: (Blushes)**

**Sasuke: I guess that's also where you make her your girlfriend as well…**

**Naruto: Shut up bastard! (Turns around and blushes)**

**Hinata: (Blushes even more, and it also looks like steam is emitting from her forehead)**

**Sasuke: (Laughs)**

**Riku: All joking aside now, please review and try to inform people of this fic, I want to have more than just one or two people reading this. It's kind of depressing, knowing that a fic of yours is under read.**


	4. Calm Before the Storm

**Naruto: Am I finally going to make my grand appearance?**

**Riku: Yes**

**Hinata: Am I going to be in this too?**

**Riku: See previous answer**

**Naruto & Hinata: Yay!**

**Hinata: (Whispers) Am I going to be with Naruto?**

**Riku: Maaaybe…**

**Hinata: **_**'That must mean yes!!! I'm going to be with Naruto! Maybe even as a girlfriend!!!' **_**(Thinks all this with a dreamlike face)**

**Naruto: Ummm… are you alright Hinata?**

**Hinata does not hear him**

**Naruto: Hinata?**

**Riku: Just leave her to daydream while you say the disclaimer**

**Naruto: Alright, Riku does not own me or that Dragon Ball anime now stop badgering him!**

**Riku: I would also like to inform everyone that this chapter will start with a rather long summary, but it is needed so everyone knows what has happened in the Leaf Village up to this point.**

Calm before the Storm

A lot has happened to Naruto in the past week during the reconstruction of the Hidden Leaf Village. For starters, once Tsunade woke up from her coma 2 days after the attack, which was one day after Danzo stole the title of the 6th Hokage, she beat Danzo within an inch of his life and had him executed for conspiracy to perform a coup and then announced that as far as history will be concerned, Danzo was never the 6th Hokage. After that, Naruto told Tsunade about his conversation with the Fourth Hokage during his battle with Pain and had her confirm that he is indeed, the son of Minato Namikaze, a.k.a the Fourth Hokage. She also told him about his mother, Kushina Uzumaki, and that she was the katana mistress of the leaf who was also once a kunoichi of the Hidden Whirlpool Village before the village was destroyed by Stone Ninja from the Hidden Stone Village during the 3rd Great Shinobi War.

Once Naruto calmed down from the confirmation of the news, Tsunade gave Naruto the things that were technically his birthright such as the keys to the Namikaze estate and all the money and jutsu scrolls that goes with it, and also said that she'll show him where the Namikaze Mansion is located tomorrow. She also said that she was willing to announce Naruto's heritage to the village if he wanted her to. Naruto just said that she could do that after he moved in due to the fact that he would need a place that was fangirl proof before everyone knew about his heritage.

Things didn't end there though, once Hinata was cleared to leave the Hospital, Naruto decided to confront her about her little confession of love from back during the battle with Pain. Hinata fainted a few times and went through a few stuttering spells until she finally managed to coherently admit that she did say all that and mean every word of it. Upon hearing Hinata say all that made Naruto immediately ask her out on a date so he could get to know her better. Hinata of course, accepted without a second thought and then fainted from sheer happiness.

On that date, which was of course involved lunch at Ichiraku's Ramen, Hinata managed to overcome her stuttering and fainting spells due to the fact that both of those elements of her personality came from fear of being rejected by Naruto. Since Naruto accepted her and might actually return her feelings someday, she no longer stuttered or fainted. Naruto decided to spend the last hour of his first date with Hinata by watching the sunset from the top of the Hokage monument. More specifically, on the top of the Fourth Hokage's head, now let's go check up on the two lovebirds.

Naruto was now looking at the sunset with Hinata leaning her head on his shoulder. During the date earlier, Naruto decided that he would tell her about his heritage and how he found out about it. He figured that since she loves him, and he thinks that he might be able to love her back someday in the near future. He should at least tell her that much, after all, she would end up knowing anyway due to the announcement that Tsunade would be giving in a few days.

"Hinata"

"Hm? What is it Naruto?" Hinata asked, getting out of her slightly drowsy state.

"I think I should probably tell you that I'm going to be moving into a new home tomorrow"

"Really? Where?" Hinata asked.

"I don't really know the location, my guess is that it's probably located somewhere where Pain's Shinra Tensei didn't hit since the house once belonged to my father, Grandma Tsunade said that she'll show me where it is tomorrow" Naruto explained.

"You know who your father is?"

"Yeah, I actually found out a little while ago. To be precise, I found out during my fight with Pain, just after you were…" Naruto trailed off remembering Hinata being stabbed by Pain's God Realm.

Hinata remembered it too, and looked just as downcast as Naruto for a good minute before Naruto continued.

"Well, anyway after I went about eight-tails on Pain, I was dragged into my mindscape and almost released the Kyuubi's power entirely" Hinata gasped at this. "But at the last second, I was stopped by the last person I would ever expect to see… The Fourth Hokage"

"Y-you got to t-talk to the Fourth Hokage?!"

"Yeah, it turns out that he left a bit of his chakra behind in the seal as a fail-safe to prevent the Kyuubi from ever being fully released and repair the seal if it ever got damaged like it was when I went eight-tails like that. I still can't believe that I actually got to talk to him, but the thing that surprised me the most was when he told me that he was my father."

Hinata just looked at Naruto with wide, lavender eyes before regaining her bearings and said, "In retrospect, I'm amazed that nobody in the whole village realized this."

"Yeah, you're right. I mean come on! I'm practically a carbon copy of him!"

Both Naruto and Hinata got in a few giggles and laughs out of this until the sun went down completely.

"Well, it looks like I'd better get you home before Lore Hiashi decides to sharpen the Hyuga family sword on me!" Hinata giggled at Naruto's panic and said, "He's not that bad, and I'm pretty sure that he wouldn't ruin the Hyuga Clan's reputation by cutting you up only because you brought me back home a little late."

"Well I'm not taking any chances!"

* * *

After rushing back to the Hyuga compound entrance, Naruto was slightly exhausted from panic and Hinata was tired because she didn't have the almost inhuman stamina Naruto had.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow Hinata"

"Yeah… oh, and by the way, can I help you move tomorrow?" Hinata asked.

"Sure! I could use the help" Naruto said. Although actually, Naruto could have just summoned a legion of Shadow Clones to carry all of his stuff for him, but he chose not to say anything about that because this was a good chance to spend more time with Hinata.

Naruto then turned his back to leave when Hinata stopped him.

"Wait!"

"Hm? What is it Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"I forgot something…" Hinata said while walking back within arm's reach of Naruto.

"What'd you forget?"

"This!" Hinata said, while grabbing the back of Naruto's head and bringing it to hers, and then kissed him.

It took Naruto a full second to recover from the shock and realize what was happening and then returned the kiss while wrapping his hands around Hinata's waist and held her closer to him while Hinata wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck. Naruto then had his tongue tap Hinata's lips, asking for entrance, which Hinata happily obliged.

What was supposed to be a simple first kiss to Hinata suddenly turned into a heated make-out session. Both of them wanted to continue and wished that they could just freeze time and spend the rest of their lives like this, but they both knew that that was just wishful thinking and chose to end it so that they won't get caught in a position like this.

"Heh… umm… wow… I-I guess I'll see you tomorrow then Hinata" Naruto said while blushing and scratching the back of his head.

"I-I guess so Naruto… I-I'll see you tomorrow then" Hinata said with an equal blush, and then entered the compound after Naruto took off.

'_I can't believe I just kissed Naruto!'_ Hinata thought while pinching herself to make sure that she wasn't dreaming. Hinata then immediately rushed to her room and went to bed with a content sigh and a very large smile on her face.

* * *

On the next day, Naruto went through his usual morning ritual and was about to leave for the Hokage office to get more information on where his new place is when he ran into Hinata right when he opened the door.

"Oh, Hinata, I thought you were going to show up a little later, it's only 7:00 right now"

"I thought that I'd show up early, should I not have?" Hinata responded.

"No! No! I'm alright with you showing up early, all I really have to do now before moving is ask Grandma Tsunade to show me where the place is"

"I thought I told you to stop calling me that!" Tsunade said while walking down the hallway.

"Oh, Grandma Tsunade! I thought you would still be asleep at your desk at this hour" Naruto said snidely, causing tick marks to appear on Tsunade and made Hinata fear for Naruto's current health.

"I don't spend all my time at my desk sleeping you know, and I'll have you know that I'm only here so that I can show you where your new home is located, and if you don't hurry up then I might just change my mind and choose to not show you" Tsunade said in a menacing voice.

"Gah! That won't be necessary! I'll be done packing in a flash! C'mon Hinata! You said that you were going to help right?" Hinata nodded her head. "Then let's get started now! Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto then summoned about 15 clones and ordered them to start helping him pack.

Tsunade snickered at Naruto's panicked state, and also wasn't surprised by Hinata's presence in the least, but that was because she spied on Naruto's date with Hinata through the 3rd Hokage's crystal ball. Once Naruto was all packed up and ready to go with him, Hinata, and all of his clones carrying various stuff and packages. Tsunade escorted them to the Namikaze Mansion, which just so happened to be a block away from the Hyuga compound, much to Hinata's surprise.

Once the group was inside and Naruto summoned a couple more clones and ordered them to start unpacking, Naruto, Hinata, and Tsunade started to take a look around. The trio found all sorts of things in the mansion that would make even some of the richest people around green with envy. Out of all the things in Naruto's new home that captivated him, the one thing that captivated him the most was the enormous jutsu library. Naruto could have spent the whole day in that room looking at the scrolls and trying to memorize the techniques written on them if it wasn't for Hinata and Tsunade tearing him away from the library so that he could eat lunch.

"So, Naruto, which jutsu from the library are you planning on mastering first?" Tsunade asked before heading for the front door so she could return to fighting her eternal enemy… paperwork.

"I plan on mastering Hiraishin first, but without the help of Shadow Clones… I'd say that it would probably take me about a year to master it. Just one look at that scroll is enough for me to know that much."

"How long would it take with Shadow Clones?" Hinata asked.

"Probably about a week if I work my butt off" Naruto said.

"Hah! I highly doubt that! It'll probably take about a month at least for you to learn a jutsu like that!" Tsunade scoffed.

"I can too! I'll have the Hiraishin down in one week, or I'll give you my pay for the next seven missions I go on!" Naruto proclaimed while Hinata looked like a scared rabbit in the middle of the crossfire.

"Is that a bet?!"

"You bet it is!"

"Alright then, if I win then I'll let you get away with calling me Grandma without a single complaint for an entire year" Tsunade bet.

"Deal!" they both shook on it and the deal was set.

Tsunade then left so she could return to her eternal battle against her mortal enemy… paperwork.

"Naruto, do you really think that you will win?" Hinata asked.

"Since the bet is against Grandma Tsunade? Of course! Since when have I ever lost a bet? Not only that, but since when has she ever WON a bet?"

"Good point… well anyway, I have to go back home for now for some more Hyuga training, Naruto" Hinata said sadly because she wanted to spend more time with Naruto.

"Okay… when will you be done?" Naruto asked.

"Probably just before dinner, why do you ask?"

"Because I'm wondering if you would be kind enough to join me for dinner at that beef barbecue place that Choji loves so much."

"I'd love to, so I'll see you later then Naruto" Hinata said, about to leave, only for Naruto to stop her right before she could open the front door.

"Hinata! Wait! You forgot something!" Naruto said while getting within arm's reach of Hinata.

"Hmm? What did I forget Naruto?" Hinata asked, oblivious to Naruto's intent.

"This!" Naruto then did the same thing Hinata did to him last night. He grabbed the back of Hinata's head and made it meet his. Kissing her breathless.

Hinata was surprised for a second or two, but then welcomed the kiss and melted into it. It then turned into a full-fledged make-out session just like last night. This time however, they had two unseen spies. They are Tsunade, spying through the 3rd Hokage's crystal ball, and Jiraiya through a crystal ball at Myobokuzan that he borrowed from Fukasaku.

'_Heh, well it's about time!'_ Tsunade thought while drinking some sake from her secret stash.

* * *

And back at Myobokuzan…

'_Heh, well it's about time… now if things just get a little more heated…'_ *Wham!* "Owww!"

"Break time's over Jiraiya, it's time to get my to work!" Fukasaku said while using his chakra absorption stick as a cane.

Jiraiya just grumbled something incoherent about senile old toads, only for him to be hit upside the head again with Fukasaku saying, "Stop grumbling and get back to work!"

* * *

In space a whole month later…

"So this is the planet Konoha… not a bad planet"

"When do we strike?"

"As soon as we reach the atmosphere"

"Yes, Lord Frieza!"

* * *

**Riku: And that's another chapter down! Naruto, make the review request!**

**Sasuke: I don't think he can hear you…**

**Riku: Why not?**

**Sasuke: He's too busy making out with Hinata**

**Riku: (Sweat drops) Okay then… Jiraiya! You say it then!**

**Jiraiya: (Scrawls stuff down on his note pad and giggles perversely)**

**Both Riku and Sasuke sweat drop**

**Riku: Okay then… would you like to say it then Sasuke?**

**Sasuke: Hn, fine, (Activates Mangekyo Sharingan and glares at the crowd) unless you want to enter the world of the Tsukiyomi then I suggest you review!**

**Riku: I think you might be going a little overboard there…**


	5. I have a Bad Feeling about this

**Riku: The author has FINALLY gotten back to this story!**

**Naruto: Took him long enough…**

**Riku: While I admit that it has been a while, cut him some slack, he has a life too you know, plus, he's currently dealing with school stuff like the SAT test, Track & Field, PSSA's, and let's not forget that he's also writing 5 stories if you include this one.**

**Naruto: Fine… I'll cut him some slack**

**Riku: Good! And now for the disclaimer**

**Hinata: The author does not own Naruto or Dragon Ball**

**Naruto: Where'd you come from, Hinata?**

**Hinata: I was here the whole time**

**Riku: You still need to work on your sensory skills, kid!**

**Naruto: SHUT UP!**

**End of the World: Part One**

Chapter 5

I have a Bad Feeling about this…

A week has passed since Naruto made his little bet with Tsunade, and Naruto has been training his ass off. With the help of approximately ten thousand Shadow Clones, and Tsunade's chronic bad luck, Naruto managed to master the Hiraishin with his own personal touch within the time limit of a week. Now all he needs to do is show Tsunade the technique and rub his victory in her face.

"So here's the plan Hinata, since Grandma Tsunade is meeting you almost every day to teach you medical jutsu. You can use the few moments you meet her in the Hokage office to place this seal anywhere you want in the office. Then once the seal is in place, I'll use it to surprise Grandma Tsunade and win the bet that we made" Naruto explained to Hinata while giving her a piece of paper with the Hiraishin seal on it.

"Alright, I really think that Lady Tsunade will definitely be surprised when she sees you using your father's jutsu. By the way, how will you know when the seal will be in place?" Hinata asked.

"It should only take you about five minutes to get to the Hokage Mansion, right?" Naruto asked.

"Yes" Hinata answered.

"Then that means that when you head off for the Hokage Mansion, I'll just simply have to wait for five minutes for you to get there and then an extra minute for you to place the seal somewhere in the office."

"You really thought this through, haven't you?" Hinata asked.

"Of course! I think all of my pranks all the way through when I want them to be near perfect!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Then I guess I'd better get going then, I have to get back to practicing my medical jutsu, and set up your little prank, Naruto" Hinata said while smiling sweetly at Naruto.

"Yeah, see you in six minutes!" Naruto laughed out before giving Hinata a quick kiss on the lips.

Hinata then left the Namikaze mansion at top speed, hoping to get to the Hokage Mansion ahead of time.

* * *

Tsunade really had a bad feeling about today. It may have started off normally with Shizune somehow managing to wake her up and drag her out of bed, and then facing off against the bane of her existence (paperwork). However, she just simply has the odd feeling in the back of her mind telling her that something was going to happen today that is going to give her a serious headache.

'_I'd better prepare to break out my hidden sake supply… I have a bad feeling about today…'_

*Knock-Knock*

"Come in!" Tsunade shouted in a slightly agitated voice.

The door then opened and Hinata walked in and said, "I'm here to continue my medical jutsu lessons, Lady Tsunade."

"Ah, thank you for reminding me, Hinata! I almost forgot. Now let me just grab the scroll that has that half-dead rabbit and we can get started…" Tsunade trailed off, mumbling the last part while rummaging through desk drawers.

Hinata then used Tsunade's momentary distraction to take the seal that Naruto made for the Hiraishin out of her pocket and placed it on the front of Tsunade's desk. Tsunade then looked up and saw Hinata placing something on her desk and asked, "What do you think you're doing, Hinata?"

Hinata then immediately stood stiffly straight and stuttered out, "O-oh u-umm nothing, L-lady Tsunade! N-nothing at a-all!"

"You're a horrible liar, Hinata. Now what exactly are you up to?" Tsunade questioned with an eyebrow quirked upwards.

"U-umm… I…" Hinata stuttered, but before she could say anything coherent, there was a flash of orange, and when the flash faded, Naruto was standing in-between Hinata and Tsunade.

"I win!" Naruto stated bluntly while grinning like an idiot at Tsunade's stupefied look while Hinata just stood behind him with a smile on her face.

"B-but… how could you have managed to master an S-Rank technique like that in just a week?! Even with Shadow Clones it should be impossible!" Tsunade gasped out with eyes still comically wide.

"Well, _Grandma_, I really thought that you would have learned by now that doing the impossible is my favorite thing to do. Also, _Grandma_, shouldn't you have figured out that the only time that you would have ever won a bet would be whenever something bad is going to happen within the week. Isn't that right, _Grandma?_" Naruto mocked while making sure to place emphasis on the word Grandma to rub the fact that he won the bet in her face, much to Tsunade's chagrin.

"Naruto, I really think that you shouldn't rub this in Lady Tsunade's face, please be nice, you're making her angry…" Hinata pleaded, wanting to save her boyfriend from receiving a one way trip to the moon from the now greatly put-off Hokage.

Tsunade then started to calm herself by inhaling a big breath of air, and then exhaled before speaking again. "Alright, fine, you win the bet, Naruto, but could you at least try to restrain yourself when calling me that?"

"No promises! _Grandma_" Naruto stated while placing an arm over Hinata's shoulders, causing her to blush while he had a smug look on his face.

Tsunade then just sighed deeply while trying to soothe an oncoming headache. _'I really need to drink some sake right now, but I just have to wait until Hinata is gone or she'll just confiscate it just like Shizune. She's actually worse than Shizune because it's even harder to hide my sake hiding spots from her due to her Byakugan! Maybe I could hide it in my medicine cabinet…'_

"Umm… Lady Tsunade… I think you were about to hand me a scroll for me to use to continue my training?" Hinata asked.

"Thanks for reminding me, Hinata" Tsunade said while still rubbing her temples in an attempt at getting rid of a serious migraine, "the scroll is right here on my desk, just take it and find a room to practice in" _'preferably one far away from this one…'_

"I'll get right on it, Lady Tsunade!" Hinata said as she left Naruto's grip and grabbed the scroll Tsunade left on her desk. She then headed for the door, planted a quick kiss on Naruto's cheek (causing both of them to blush), and then left for a room that she could use to practice her healing techniques.

"Oh, and Naruto…" Tsunade said in a dangerously calm voice.

"Yeah, _Grandma_?"

"**GET OUT OF MY OFFICE!**" Tsunade shouted out in a voice that practically shouted 'I am pissed off!'

"Yes ma'm!" Naruto panicked with wide eyes while looking like a frightened rabbit.

* * *

Naruto chose to play things safe and chose to get as far away from Tsunade as possible, but before he got very far at all, he ran into Shizune… literally.

"Whoops… sorry Shizune! I'm in a bit of a rush to get away from Grandma Tsunade as fast as possible!"

*Sigh* "And I'm guessing that she forgot to give you something too, didn't she?" Shizune sighed.

"She forgot to give me what?" Naruto asked.

"She said that she was planning on giving you a battlefield promotion to Chunin for what you did in your battle against Pein" Shizune explained.

"REALLY?!" Naruto shouted out in glee.

"Yeah, now why don't you come with me so that you can get that promotion of yours"

"Yeah!"

The two then returned to the office, both hoping that they don't invoke Tsunade's wrath.

"What is it now, Shizune?" Tsunade sighed while rubbing her temples, still agitated from the events from a few minutes ago.

"Didn't you plan on giving Naruto that overdue, battlefield promotion today?" Shizune asked while holding up the ninja flak jacket that most ninja in the village wear when they reach the level of Chunin.

"Gah! I completely forgot! Now we have to go find that brat, and he's probably halfway across the village by now!" Tsunade shouted out in panic while flailing her arms around comically.

"Um, actually… I'm right here, _Grandma_" Naruto said while walking into the room.

"Oh… well then, Naruto… congratulations… you're a Chunin now" Tsunade said sheepishly while Shizune handed Naruto the ninja flak jacket.

"Thanks! Now if you excuse me…" Naruto said as he put the flak jacket over his orange and black jacket while heading for the window and then eventually jumping through it, "I'll be going now, I have scrolls to read and jutus to learn!"

"CAN'T YOU EVER USE THE DOOR LIKE A NORMAL PERSON, BRAT?!" Tsunade shouted at Naruto.

"NEVER!" Naruto responded with an equally loud shout while he was still descending onto the streets before disappearing in a flash of orange.

* * *

The rest of the month was rather uneventful, Hinata continued to balance clan stuff, medical training under Tsunade, and dates with Naruto. Naruto balanced locking himself away in the Namikaze mansion library with his Shadow Clones, slowly becoming a seal master like no other, and dating Hinata. Tsunade was still battling her mortal enemy, paperwork, and Sasuke was still wandering around in the general direction of the Leaf Village, trying to find a way to return without getting himself captured or killed by ANBU.

All of this changed however… when a calamity fell from the sky shortly after Tsunade won the top prize of the Land of Fire lottery…

* * *

"KYAAAAH!!!"

Everyone in the Village Hidden in the Leaves, and maybe everyone on the entire planet heard Tsunade's screech of horror.

"Lady Tsunade! What is it?!" Shizune cried out as she burst through the door to the Hokage Office, "Lady Tsunade? Where are you?" Shizune asked as she looked around the supposedly vacant room.

"Right here…" Tsunade responded while waving her hand from below her desk.

"Lady Tsunade… what are you doing…?" Shizune sighed out.

"Look at this" Tsunade said while pointing at a ticket while still hiding under her desk.

Shizune then walked up to the desk and saw the lottery ticket that Tsunade had on the desk and the newspaper next to it. She then compared the numbers on the lottery ticket and the numbers until she saw that Tsunade's numbers had a perfect match with the grand prize of the Land of Fire Lottery.

"L-lady T-Tsunade… y-you just won the g-grand prize of the b-biggest lottery in the country!" Shizune stuttered out.

"That can only mean that something horrible, maybe even catastrophic is going to happen soon… the worst-case scenario is probably the end of the world" Tsunade mentioned from under the safety of her bomb-proof desk.

"I really doubt that it'll be that bad, but I do think that we should prepare for something bad happening" Shizune suggested.

"Fine! I'm going to put the entire village on high-alert until further notice! All shinobi should keep an eye out for anything and prepare for the worst!" Tsunade declared while jumping out from under her desk.

* * *

A day after Tsunade put the entire village on high-alert was when all hell broke loose. A certain tyrant that was on his ship was looking at a projection in front of him and saw the image of a village on high-alert.

"Zarbon! Get here right now!" Frieza shouted.

A green-haired humanoid answered his call by showing up at a moment's notice and responded, "What is it, Lord Frieza?"

"Did any of our troops do anything to give away their position?"

"Not that I'm aware of us, Lord Frieza, and I'm sure that this backwater world is too primitive to detect our presence from out here" Zarbon responded.

"Well it seems that this village in particular seems to be preparing for an invasion, so I'm assuming that we might be underestimation this world a little, but no matter. Not a single person on this planet is a match for me!"

"You're certainly right about that, Lord Frieza. We actually checked the archives of this world a few days ago, and the only person in this world's history that might have actually stood a chance against you died over a thousand years ago. I believe he went by the title, 'The Sage of Six Paths,' but even so, he is dead, so we shouldn't have any problem taking over this world" Zarbon said.

"I don't need a lecture on world history; all I need is for the troops to prepare for departure!" Frieza ordered.

"At once, Lord Frieza!"

* * *

The day after the Village Hidden in the Leaves entered a state of high-alert was when all hell broke loose. What was believed to be meteors fell from the sky near the village, and when a few ninja went to investigate, all that was heard and seen was a scream of horror and a flash of light. Many ninja then became frightened and wanted to demoralized, but still stood their ground, refusing to back down merely because they were scared.

When Tsunade caught wind of what was happening, the only thing she said was, "It has begun, all we can do now is fight with everything we have and hope for the best…"

* * *

Sasuke was not having a fun day at all, first these pod-like things fall from the sky, and then these monster-human-like things jumped out of them and suddenly attacked him the very moment they spotted him.

"Die!" the monster said as it shot a blast of energy at Sasuke.

"You first" Sasuke said as he appeared behind the monster and stabbed him in the heart with his chokuto sword as the energy blast destroyed what was now revealed to be a log.

Sasuke then looked around and noticed that he still had two more to deal with.

"This isn't going to be easy, but there is no way that I'll allow myself to die until I atone for what I've done…" Sasuke mumbled to himself before charging at the space monsters. They shot energy blasts at him, but they were only deflected by Sasuke's sword. Then in a matter of milliseconds, Sasuke was in their faces and beheaded both of them in one clean slash.

Sasuke then headed for one of the pods and immediately noticed just how high-tech it was, the entire thing was written in a language that he couldn't even decipher. It was then that he noticed that he was now facing a force far more advanced than anything that he or anyone that this world has ever faced before.

'_Things are probably only going to get worse from here on in, this is probably only the tip of the iceberg too. I'd better get back to the Leaf Village… rouge ninja or not, they'll need all the help they can get!'_

With that, the last Uchiha returned to the village of his birth in an attempt to save it from its imminent destruction.

* * *

**Author: Before you say anything, I already know that this chapter was both short and most likely horribly written, but this is actually just part one out of three of what is known as the End of the World Arc.**

**Riku: So what's the next chapter going to be called?**

**Author: It's going to be called, 'The Leaf's Last Stand'**

**Naruto: And the one after that?**

**Author: The End of the World**

**Hinata: That sounds… cryptic**

**Author: It's supposed to! Now it's time to say the disclaimer!**

**Naruto: Review or I'll show you an attack I like to call 'Eternity of Torment!'**

**Riku: In other words… he'll just simply Rasengan you in the ass!**

**Naruto: It's a modified version of the 'Thousand Years of Death'**


End file.
